Rodeo Pups
the Amazing Adventures of Little Ashes and Annie Episode 2: Rodeo Pups PREVIOUS EPISODE: The rescue and the new friends NEXT EPISODE: Pups down on the farm When Ashes learns of a rodeo going on in town, he wants to compete but he does not know what to do so Annie takes him to the farm where he meets Tex, a farm dog which belongs to Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi. The two train him in the arts of a cow pup and soon he is ready. They take him there and get him dressed and soon after the rodeo, they learn of some calves escaping the field. Will Ashes and the two find the calves and will Ashes make them proud at the rodeo? * Ashes * Annie * Tex Ashes was walking through the park when he saw a flyer on the ground. Ashes: Wow! A rodeo is going on today! I bet Annie will enjoy doing this! I think I saw her sleeping under the oak tree near the pond. (He ran to see her sleeping peacefully and left the flyer next to her and left so he would not wake her up. He was on the playground when Annie saw him.) Annie: Hey this is a good idea. I love the rodeo! Ashes: I thought you would like to compete. Annie: Hey wait there is a junior competition too would you like to compete? Ashes: I don't know anything about the rodeo. I don't want to risk getting hurt. Annie: Want me to teach you? Ashes: I would like that. He smiled. Annie: Hey I know someone who can help. Ashes: Who? Annie: Just come with me and I will show you. (She takes little Ashes to Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi's farm) Ashes: Oh are Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi going to teach me? Annie: Nope someone who helped teach me everything I know lives here. (They went to the barn where outside it there was a Australian Shepherd who had on a hat like Annie but he had on a brown collar with a golden star tag.) Ashes: Hi there. Annie: Hey there Tex. How are you doing? Tex: Well hi there Annie, who is the little guy here? (He motions to Ashes) Annie: This is my little friend Ashes. Today we are going to be in a rodeo. Ashes is going to be in his first rodeo. Tex: Well that is nice. I will be happy to teach him everything I know. I did teach you as well. Annie: Well come on. Let's begin practicing. (The three then went to the open field and soon got to work on practicing rope skills and riding skills) Ashes: This is kind of easy he said as he practiced roping a hay bale when the rope fell on him. Annie: Laughed it looks like you roped yourself. Ashes: hehe Tex: Its ok little pardner I did the same thing when I started out. Ashes: Oh ok hehe smiled as they got him out of the rope and Annie brought out a pony and she had a helmet in her mouth. Annie: Here we go you need this to protect your head. Ashes: ok he put the helmet on and Tex helped him onto the little pony. Tex: All right now we will start a gentle trot and then speed up over time. (Ashes nodded and soon Tex led the pony across the field at a gentle pace and soon Ashes was riding the pony at full speed) Annie: Yee-Ha! Ride that pony little partner. Ashes: Wow! I love it. Tex: hehe hey you must be part cow-dog. Ashes: hehehe yep hey Annie its time for the rodeo. Annie: Well come on let's go! (The thee went to the riding arena at the fairgrounds which was now set up for the rodeo.) Ashes: Wow hard to believe it was a county fair just a couple of weeks ago. Annie: Yes now it is a rodeo. Tex: Come on let's go get ready. (The three went to sign up Ashes and and then went to the locker room where they saw other pups practicing.) Ashes: Gulps I hope I do good. Tex: You will it is just your first one. Annie: Yes you will do great you learned from the both of us. Ashes: Ok (he smiled but then Annie and Tex saw the other pups) Annie: Come on little Ashes we need to get you dressed. Tex: You cannot be in a rodeo in just your fur. Ashes: Ok. (the two then got out some clothes. They got out a red bandanna, a blue cowboy shirt and jeans with a brown leather belt and as a special touch, cowboy boots and his own tan cowboy hat like Annie and Tex and they got him dressed) Ashes: Wow I look like you guys. He smiled and his tail wagged. Tex: Yep you are now a little cowpup. Annie: We better get to our seats good luck Ashes. Ashes: Thanks guys. (the two went to their seats and Ashes waited in the room until it was his turn and soon enough it was) Announcer: Next up number 15 Ashes! Ashes: Ok here we go. (He went to his pony and got on and soon it began. He rode the barrel run perfectly, he lassoed the cow and then he roped the calf in quick time. Ashes: Yee haw! (He said as the arena roared with applause as he went back in and soon he was reunited with Annie and Tex) Tex: Nice job partner you did really great. Ashes: Thanks Tex he then saw Annie come in with something. Annie: You won first place Ashes. (She handed him a special gold champion belt buckle and she helped put it on his belt) Ashes: Wow thanks. Annie: You earned this yourself Ashes. Ashes: I could not have done it without your help and Tex's training hey wait where is he? Tex: Sorry guys I got a call some calves got out of their pen and they are running loose. I need to help catch them and make sure they are safe. Annie: I will come and help you Tex. Ashes: Count me in Tex. Tex: Ok we better hurry. (The three left and made their way back to Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi's farm.) Ashes: I will look in the orchard. Annie: Ok Tex and I will look by the barn and the silo if you need help bark three times. Ashes ok Annie. (the three then move to their places) Annie; Ok we got the two adults but the calf is missing. (meanwhile in the orchards) Ashes: hmm I wonder where the cows are. Calf Moo. Ashes: Sniffs hey there it is uh oh I better keep it calm. (he slowly took his lasso and approached it and he quickly roped it) Calf: Moo! Ashes: easy I got you girl come on let's get you home to your parents (he said calmly and he calmed the calf down and soon the two went back to the barn) Annie: I hope the calf is ok. We did not find her. Tex: I think so she would not wander far from her Calf: Moo Ashes: (with the lasso in his mouth) Hey guys I found a calf, Annie: All Right Ashes. Tex: Way to go little partner. (He said as he put the calf in the pen.) Ashes: Is she ok? Tex: Yep she is fine now with her mama. Annie: You are certainly becoming quite the cow pup. Ashes hehe yawns. Tex: I think it is time for you to hit the hay little partner. Ashes: Yawns I think you are right pardner. Annie: I got him. (She picked up Ashes and laid him on a makeshift bed on a bale of hay while unknown to him Annie put her hat on him.) Sweet dreams little pardner. (Ashes slept on the hay and dreamed in a happy dream waiting for the next adventure he would have with her friends) The end soon.. Category:Collab story ROCKYDOG and Aurychase Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Fanon Series